Crazy Oneshotes
by Love.It.Live.It
Summary: These are my thank you Oneshots to all that cared :D MANY parings and new people :D Enjoy
1. Megan the Tooth fairy?

_**Well this is the first story of my thank you stories. This one stars...**_

_**Megan! or also know as Cool Rocker13!**_

_**She was the first to PM. This is what she wrote**_

_**"Please do a new story on CampRock. Your stoires Rock."**_

_**Well thank you for commenting on my stories...and now here is yours**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...i don't even own Megan...though i do own how she looks...cause i never saw her...anyways on with the story!**_

**Megan the Tooth fairy?**

Shane, Mitchie, Catliyn and Nate were sitting in there cabin when they heard the door opened. They looked up to see a girl with wavy mocha brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. They all eyed her as she smiled with this huge grin then yelled

"I'M THE TOOTH FAIRY!" They all jumped back with widen eyes as she speed out laughing like crazy. They looked at each other

"What just happened?" Mitchie asked cuddling up to Shane. Shane shrugged as did Nate.

"I think a girl came in screaming 'I'm the tooth fairy' then ran off like a crazy woman." Catliyn said still wide eyed. They all stared to talk again when the door opened with a wide eyed Jason and Peggy

"What happnened to you?" Shane asked laughing at there faces.

"Some girl came up to us and yelled"

"I'm the tooth fairy" They all said at the same time. Jason and Peggy nodded

"Yeah how did you guys know?" Peggy asked. Shane answered that one

"We were all in here just talking and the girl came in screaming the same thing then running away like a mad woman" Shane shook his head about this and laid his head on the wall as Mitchie snuggled more up to him **(A/N: They know who she is but she was running fast that they never saw who it really was)**

**Next Day**

"Dear attendees we are sorry about yesterday. Megan has been calmed down and will be for the rest of the camp isn't that right Megan?" Brown said looking down at Megan while holding the button down for everyone to hear. She looked down

"Yes Mr. Brown"

"That's all for now" He let go of the button and told Megan she could go. She got up and walked out of the room then smiled. She ran off to the cabin nearest to her. She popped her head in

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME THIS TIME COPPERS! I'M THE TOOTH FAIRY!" She stared to run down to all the other cabins when she reached Shane's and Nate's cabins. To find Shane and Mitchie making out "STOP MAKING OUT OR THE TOOTH FAIRY WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR TEETH!" She said laughing and closing the door she turned around to see Brown and two other guys. He eyes widen knowing she been caught "NO YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME ALIVE!" She said running past Brown and the other men. Unlucky for her she ran into Jason, Peggy, Nate, and Catliyn. Nate and Catliyn held her while Jason and Peggy ran to go get Brown. Brown came with the other two guys

"Okay Megan time for your shot**(A/n: (shivers) needles!)**

"NOOOoooo" The needle stuck her and she be came sleepy "I'm the tooth fairy." she said drowsy "Never get me" She fell into a deep sleep. Brown sighed and picked her up

"Your lucky she's your cousin Mitchie or i would never let her in this came" Mitchie, who had shown up with brown and the other guys, sent him an apologetic smile

"Sorry Brown. I have no control over her" She sighed. This would be a long second summer.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**I hoped you like it! I had fun typing it**_

_**Sorry Megan your a little crazy.**_

_**The next person will be announced on the next story :D**_

_**Loves**_

_**Love.It.Live.It/Devindme/Devin**_

**_P.s: Not all of them are going to be long Oneshots okay?_**


	2. AN: Pissed off

_**OKAY well people just want to PISS ME OFF TODAY**_

_**THE LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP THAT WANTS TO REPORT BECAUSE I'M DOING SOMETHING FOR GODDAMN FUN!**_

_**OMG I SWEAR TO GOD IF I GET ONE MORE REATARED REVIEW SAYING THEY EITHER REPOTED ME FOR NO DAMN REASON I'LL WILL GO F'N CRAZY!**_

_**WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THE SITE?**_

_**HUH?**_

_**DO YOU OWN THE SITE?**_

_**DID YOU MAKE THE SITE?**_

_**NO YOU DIDN'T SO UNLESS YOUR AN ACTUL PERSON THAT OWNS THE SITE OR HAS MADE IT DON'T FREAKIN PUT REIVEWS ON MY STORIES!**_

_**I WORK HARD ON MY STORIES. I TAKE THE TIME TO GO THROUGH MY STORIES READING THEM, CORRECTING THEM WHEN I HAVE THE TIME. SO YOU ARE MESSING WITH THE **__**WRONG**__** WRITER! I SWEAR. I'M AM SO SORRY THAT I HAD THE STORY CALLED 'Note' I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T WASTE UPDATEING ON EVER SINGLE STORY WHEN THEY ALL SAME THE ECXACT SAME THING!**_

_**AND IF CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IS REALLY WRONG WHEN I HAVE A STORY AND ITS AN "x-over" MEAN ANYTHING CAN GO THERE OR THERE IS A CROSS BETWEEN SOMETHING! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT! I'M TRYING TO KEEP MY COOL GUYS BUT SERIOUS YOU GUYS JUST **__**LOVE**__** TO PISS ME OFF!**_

_**OH. and if are going to review someones proifle atlease have the guts to put an email or something so we can discuss this!**_

_**pissed off at stupid peopel**_

_**Love.It.Live.It/Devindme/Devin**_


End file.
